Hot tubs, spas, swim spas and pools (collectively referred to as “spas”) are very popular and increasing in popularity. Their increase also increases demand for accessories for the spas, such as covers.
Not only are there more spas, but newer types of spas, such as the swim spas are becoming more popular. Swim spas employ one or more propellers which create a current in the spa. A swimmer can exercise by swimming in place against the current.
Since the swim spas require room to allow the swimmer to swim in place, they can be on the order of 19 feet long. Due to their size and weight, many of these spas are located outside. This introduces other problems.
Since the spas are typically maintained at about 100 Degrees F., and they have a large surface area, they dissipate heat rapidly. This problem is worse outside in fall, winter and spring. Maintaining the heat of the water in the spa can be expensive. Thicker covers insulate better, but are bulky and difficult to spread over the spa.
Also, due to the large open top of the spas, they catch a large amount of leaves, nuts, and other objects which fall into them.
For these and other reasons, it is important to cover them. However, due to their size, it is difficult to manually cover them. Also, due to their size, automatic covers which use lifting mechanisms must be large and powerful due to the size of the spas and leverage involved. This problem is worse when thick insulated covers are used.
Currently, there is a need for an automatic cover for a spa which is not large or bulky, is easy to operate, inexpensive, prevents objects from falling into the spa, and thermally insulates the spa.